La remera del clan
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Reto verano ItaDei ¿Por qué debía usar aquella endemoniada remera?, se estaba muriendo de calor y su novio estaba actuando de una manera extraña...Al final, no odiaba tanto el verano.


**La remera del Clan**** - Uhuru-Chan**

RETO VERANO ITADEI (8/8/12)

¡Hola!, Quise aportar, ya que en el reto pasado Derama17 se tomó la molestia de invitarme y yo no tuve ninguna idea (En serio, ¿Piedras?, no tengo imaginación suficiente) y ni siquiera tuve la decencia de responderle que no iba a participar (:c Porque no sabía cómo responder en aquel momento), quizás no me ha quedado algo corto, pero me he esforzado c:

_ù_ú Aquí Uhuru editando la falta de tildes 06/07/13 _

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, mejor conocido como el yaoista de closet, yo he usado y seguiré usando sus personajes para mis retorcidas ideas sin su permiso xD

Pareja: ItaDei e insinuación de SN o NS (Es lo mismo en diferente orden, o debería serlo)

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

El calor del sol quemaba y obligaba a los aldeanos a caminar por el lugar con ropa ligera mientras seguían el transcurso del día. Aquel era uno de esos días en que la temperatura ascendía más de lo normal, treinta y ocho grados para ser exactos.

Deidara sentía que se moriría asfixiado si seguía envuelto en esa endemoniada remera del clan Uchiha. La tela de la cual estaba confeccionada era gruesa y tenía un forro doble para lograr que fuese negra por fuera y blanca por dentro.

Él no se hubiese puesto esa camiseta ni en un millón de años, vestirla era prácticamente gritar al mundo que le pertenecía a cierto atractivo moreno, pero Itachi le había pedido fervientemente que aceptara llevarla puesta ese día en especial, y no había podido negarse a ese par de grises irises que tanto amaba y le miraban con ruego, a pesar de que no tenía idea de que era eso tan importante que ocurriría ese día.

No entendía como era posible que el Uchiha llevase remeras de ese tipo todo el día y casi todos los días, especialmente en verano, ¡Ni si quiera demostraba que tenía calor, y hasta entrenaba con ellas!, no, simplemente Itachi lucía genial dentro de esa camiseta, mientras que él estaba sudando como cerdo y más colorado que un tomate.

Volviendo a aquel día, en ese momento el rubio se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que se le venía en la tarde, el motivo por el que llevaba puesta esa remera de cuello alto y aquellos pantalones entallados de color café oscuro. Recordó al Uchiha, quien al parecer había decidido aquel preciso instante para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Si bien lo había visto en la mañana cuando le entregó la ropa que debía ponerse, no le había visto en el resto del día, y tenía curiosidad del porqué de su desaparición.

Comenzó a jadear ante el desesperante calor, solo faltaban media hora para que se dirigiese al hogar de los Uchiha, y sentía que se iba a desintegrar lentamente si no hacía algo rápido. El cabello le hacía tener más calor aun, hurgó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar un elástico, con el cual rodeó su rubio cabello en una coleta baja. Suspiró sintiendo cierto alivio, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban quince minutos para el encuentro con la familia de Itachi. Caminó hasta la puerta de salida y se calzó sus zapatos antes de salir de su hogar.

Caminó a paso firme por la aldea, sonrojándose de sobremanera, esta vez no ocasionado por el calor. Cada aldeano que pasaba a su lado le miraba con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa o reían con burla, si bien todos sabían que el prodigio del clan Uchiha y él eran pareja, nunca le habían visto portar una camiseta con el símbolo de aquel respetado clan. Más de una persona murmuraba palabras no muy agradables contra él, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, sabía que no le agradaba a nadie, ante los ojos de todos era quien había "desviado" a Itachi, el primogénito, el que se suponía debía casarse con alguna mujer y engendrar un par de niños que portaran el respetado apellido, para que este no se perdiera en las futuras generaciones.

Apresuró el paso hasta al fin llegar al barrio Uchiha, tragó saliva con dificultad y se adentró en él. La gente de aquel lugar le miraban con rencor y hasta asco, aquel tipo no debía portar la remera del clan, el no pertenecía a la familia.

Itachi intentaba calmar sus nervios mientras arrancaba pasto sentado en el bosque al límite de la aldea, debía ir al encuentro con su novio y su familia, pero era difícil. Era irónico que le temiera a un almuerzo familiar, siendo que había estado innumerables veces a punto de ser asesinado por algún ninja y ni nervios había sentido. Suspiró profundamente y se dio valor, se puso de pie y caminó a paso rápido hasta el barrio Uchiha, debía hacerlo, esa tarde, frente a sus seres queridos, de otro modo no podía ser.

Deidara pasó su brazo por su frente logrando secar unas cuantas gotas de sudor, arregló su húmedo cabello y llamó a la puerta de la residencia Uchiha. Esperó unos minutos hasta que apareció frente a él la sumisa Mikoto, le miró un tanto sorprendida por cómo estaba vestido, y luego de saludarle, le dejó entrar.

-Itachi no ha llegado aún-Informó la mujer, caminando hacia la cocina, parecía que estaba a punto de servir la comida-A estado actuando extraño, ¿Le has visto hoy?

-No lo he visto desde la mañana Mikoto-san-Respondió el rubio, acercándose a la cocina, observó el grifo del agua un momento y se relamió sus secos labios con ansias-¿Puedo servirme un vaso de agua? Uhn.

-¿Eh?-Mikoto dirigió su mirada a su yerno, ahora que se fijaba mejor el chico parecía una especie de frutilla con lo rojo de su rostro, sonrió intentando ser amable, no estaba para nada feliz de que su hijo fuese homosexual, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para impedirlo, lo mejor era resignarse, además nunca había visto a su hijo tan interesado en alguien. Volvió su rostro a la comida y respondió-Claro, sírvete.

-Gracias.

Sacó un vaso y dejó que el agua lo llenara, cerró el grifo y bebió como si hubiese estado caminando en el desierto durante horas, lo pensó un momento y sintió lastima de la pobre gente que vivía en Suna Gakure. Detuvo su rápido beber para hacer una mueca de desagrado, el agua estaba tibia, producto seguro del sol que había calentado las cañerías. Lanzó el agua al lavaplatos y dejó el vaso a un lado, ya no importaba.

Se sentía incómodo, odiaba cuando Itachi le dejaba a solas con su madre, y más aún cuando le dejaba a solas con su padre. Aquel hombre que con cada gesto, palabra y mirada le comunicaba que lo odiaba. Buscó con su mirada al progenitor de su novio, pero al parecer no se encontraba en casa, o simplemente no deseaba verlo, lo que sonaba más lógico.

-Tadaima-Se escuchó resonar en el pasillo de entrada del hogar.

-¡Okaeri!-Respondió alegre Mikoto, reconociendo la voz de su hijo mayor-¡No te habías aparecido en todo el día!

-Lo siento madre, estuve…meditando-Contestó entrecortadamente al fijar su vista en su novio. Se veía adorable con aquella ropa, y más aun con aquel sonrojo adornando su rostro-Deidara, que bueno que viniste-Le dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

El rubio respondió lanzándole una mirada de reproche, se estaba cabreando y aún no venía lo peor del día.

Itachi ignoró la peligrosa mirada del ojiazul y se acercó a besarlo a espaldas de su madre, aunque la morena oyó perfectamente aquel conocido sonido húmedo de succión provocado por un beso. Deidara correspondió desganado, con aquel calor no tenía deseos de tener contacto físico con nadie, el Uchiha le miró algo confundido y al final se volteó hacia su progenitora.

-¿Dónde están Sasuke y mi padre?

-Fugaku está vistiéndose, acaba de bañarse-Contestó mientras se encargaba de poner los platos con comida sobre la mesa-Y Sasuke…debe andar por ahí con su amiguito.

El Uchiha sonrió disimuladamente, "su amiguito", dudaba que el revoltoso hijo del Hokage fuese solo amigo de Sasuke, o por lo menos así lo daba a entender, puesto que la mayoría del tiempo era bastante cariñoso y hasta posesivo con su hermano menor, y en más de una ocasión, cuando llegaba temprano a casa, había oído sonidos no muy decentes cuando se encerraban en la habitación de Sasuke mientras sus padres no estaban.

-¿Has visto…-La presencia del dueño del hogar hizo que los novios dieran un respingo. Fugaku observó gélidamente a Deidara durante unos segundos antes de saludarlo, le había sorprendido verlo con aquella remera que solía ser de su primogénito cuando era menor-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes uhn-Le saludó el menor haciendo una leve reverencia. Fijó su vista en su suegro y le recordó bastante a Itachi cuando acababa de salir de la ducha, traía el cabello mojado y la toalla alrededor de su cuello, a veces ambos hacían los mismos gestos, y sin duda el parecido entre ellos era notable.

-¿Qué querías saber?-Preguntó la morena terminando de servir y arreglar correctamente la mesa.

-Ya no importa-Dejó su toalla en manos de su esposa-¿Sasuke aún no llega?

-No, supongo que debe haberse entretenido con Naruto-kun

Mikoto fue a colgar la toalla al patio, dejando a su marido con el ceño visiblemente fruncido, él no era tan ingenuo como su esposa, y el hijo del Namikaze se le hacía demasiado cariñoso para su gusto. La morena volvió y en ese momento se oyeron pasos en la estancia, Sasuke acababa de llegar, emitió un gruñido y les saludó.

-Has llegado justo a tiempo, acabo de servir la comida-Comentó la mujer sentándose en su lugar-Tomen asiento para que almorcemos.

Los hombres asintieron y se sentaron a comer, Deidara secó sus manos en sus pantalones, sentía que el calor del lugar había incrementado, era eso o era la incomodidad de saberse observado por la familia Uchiha.

-Itadakimasu-Pronunciaron los presentes, antes de degustar la deliciosa comida preparada por la Uchiha.

El almuerzo fue algo incómodo, de vez en cuando Mikoto intentaba conversar algo, pero lamentablemente su hijo menor y su marido eran bastante silenciosos, su rubio yerno parecía más concentrado en beber jugo que en sus palabras, y su hijo mayor lucía distraído y algo alterado, actitud bastante sospechosa.

-Yo…debo…decirles algo-Dijo de repente el mayor de los hijos, poniéndose de pie lentamente, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes-Es…algo más bien simbólico-Se explicó mientras sentía su estómago apretarse desagradablemente.

-Te escuchamos-Le alentó su padre con expresión seria, aquello no le daba buena espina.

Itachi observó a todos antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras que había estado practicando toda la mañana en el bosque. Sasuke le miraba serio, pero sin duda expectante a lo que tenía que decir, Mikoto parecía algo sorprendida, Fugaku estaba inmutable como siempre y Deidara le miraba mientras bebía jugo, iba como en el quinto vaso.

Suspiró una sola vez, reunió valor y se arrodilló frente a su novio, sacó una argolla de su bolsillo y tomó la mano del menor, quien casi había escupido el jugo y había soltado el vaso sobre el suelo de madera, le pareció que se había sonrojado aún más, si es que eso era posible, tragó saliva y se animó a hablar.

-Sé que no podemos casarnos, pero tú sabes que eres la persona que más amo y me gustaría que vivieras conmigo, que seas mío para siempre y si es posible que formemos una familia-Pronunció lentamente, observando a su novio que había comenzado a jadear con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

Fugaku parecía descolocado, con una expresión algo horrorizada, Sasuke solo se veía sorprendido por la repentina confesión, y Mikoto tenía la boca abierta mientras esperaba expectante una respuesta de Deidara.

El rubio sintió que le faltaba el aire, ¿Hacía mucho más calor o era su imaginación?, se sintió sofocado, y sin previo aviso, cayó sobre la mesa dándose un golpe en su rostro contra la comida. Itachi se levantó alarmado e intentó darle aire abanicándolo con su mano, Mikoto se puso de pie y corrió a buscar un paño húmedo a la cocina…

Despertó unas horas después, conocía esa habitación, ahí era donde dormía su novio, dirigió su mirada a la ventana, era de noche. Se incorporó con lentitud, sintiéndose algo mareado, de repente los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza y se sonrojó levemente, Itachi se arrodilló, la confesión y luego no supo nada más. Buscó instintivamente al Uchiha con su mirada, pero no lo encontró. Se puso de pie lentamente, salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la sala, donde, según le había contado Itachi, era donde sus padres conversaban temas importantes con él y su hermano. Escuchó la voz de Itachi agradeciendo algo, y esperó a que saliera.

Itachi salió del lugar y se encontró de frente son su novio, le sonrió contento y acarició su rostro.

-¿Te sientes mejor?, te desmayaste por el calor al parecer.

-Estoy algo mareado, pero ya estoy bien uhn-Contestó mirándole a los ojos.

-Que bien-Lo abrazó cariñosamente y acarició su espalda. Fugaku salió del lugar donde había estado minutos antes conversando con su hijo, le envió una mirada preocupada al rubio y se marchó, seguido por Mikoto, quien posó su mano en su hombro y sonrió débilmente, para luego ir tras su esposo-Acabo de hablar con mis padres-Explicó Itachi ante la confundida expresión del menor.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que te dije en el almuerzo.

-¿Y que han dicho? uhn-Preguntó temeroso el rubio, apretando sus puños.

-Me ha costado convencer a mi padre, pero finalmente ha decidido darme su bendición, y mi madre también-Informó sonriendo contento-Han dicho que mientras me hagas feliz está todo bien.

-¿Es broma?-Preguntó incrédulo, sintiendo como el mayor le rodeaba con sus brazos nuevamente.

-¿Te parece que soy un hombre bromista?-Contra preguntó, besando las mejillas del ojiazul.

-¡Qué bueno!-Exclamó feliz, besando efusivamente a su novio, nunca creyó que sus suegros iban a aceptar su relación con Itachi, no hasta al punto de bendecirlos.

-Aún falta que me respondas-Recordó el azabache, sacando nuevamente la argolla de oro que había comprado y grabado con su nombre.

-¡Sí!, ¡No necesitas preguntarlo!, ¡Te seguiría al fin del mundo Uchiha! Uhn-Le quitó el anillo groseramente de las manos, y lo colocó ansioso en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Itachi rió divertido y sacó una argolla idéntica, con la única diferencia de que en esta se podía leer "_Deidara_" al interior de ella, la colocó en el mismo dedo que su novio y se acercó a besarlo.

-Eres mío ahora Uchiha, ¡Si me engañas te meteré una C4 por el culo! Uhn-Advirtió seriamente el rubio, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

-jaja, lo sé, pero no necesito a nadie más que a ti-Respondió acariciando el cuello del menor-Deberíamos celebrar esto ¿No crees?-Preguntó mirándole con deseo.

-Ah, sí uhn.

Caminaron como pudieron mientras se besaban hasta llegar a la habitación del Uchiha. Una vez dentro, Itachi sacó con ansias la remera de Deidara y la lanzó al suelo, oyendo un suspiro aliviado por parte de su compañero, le miró esperando una explicación y la recibió de inmediato.

-¡Nunca más, juro que nunca más llevare puesta semejante mierda!, ¡Prefiero un abrigo antes que esa jodida remera! Uhn-Exclamó señalando con odio la prenda, bajo la mirada divertida del Uchiha.

-¿Te ha dado calor?-Preguntó, dándose cuenta del motivo por el cual su novio parecía asfixiado aquella tarde.

-¡Claro que si imbécil!, ¡Nunca me dijiste que esa cosa era tan gruesa!

-Sí, te advertí que era gruesa-Contestó sonriendo lascivamente, mientras acercaba su cuerpo al contrario.

-¿Eh?, ¡Suéltame!, ¡Bastardo Uhn!

Lo había jurado, nunca más llevaría puesta esa remera, pero con el pasar de los años todas sus prendas llevaban aquel símbolo del abanico y el fuego, y con el tiempo se acostumbró a vestir así, y hasta sentía orgullo de portar aquella ropa. Al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en un Uchiha y sin necesidad de llevar aquel apellido que solía odiar tanto en su juventud.

Nunca iba a olvidar ese caluroso verano, después de todo fue cuando ambos se prometieron ser del contrario.

Fin.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

La idea me surgió mientras bordaba el símbolo Uchiha a mi camiseta del cosplay (La de Itachi cuando joven), y la señora que me la hizo la ha hecho con una tela gruesa y sé que moriré de calor cuando llegue el verano y deba usarla x_x si muero ya saben porque fue xD

Jeje me ha quedado cursi xD Es para compensar el agrio final de mis otros fics.  
Por cierto aquí es invierno ._. Pero supongo que no importa, en el lado norte de la Tierra es verano y en mi fic igual ^w^ (Aunque yo me congelo día a día T.T)

Eh, ¿Remera?, aquí no se usa esa palabra, le llamamos polera, pero creo que mejor pongo una palabra más entendible n.n (Supongo que esa palabra se usa mas)

¿Un review?, no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero me esforcé.

Bye bye criaturitas del Señor! xD

PD: _Ahora que lo leo de nuevo mientras lo edito, no estuvo tan mal, ya ni recordaba de que iba el fic xD Me hice reír a mí misma :c_


End file.
